TWO-SHOT - Grotesque Romance
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: El amor a veces es ciego... a veces nos hace cometer locuras... a veces nos hace actuar de forma distinta a la nuestra o de forma equivocada. Pero... ¿El romance de un acosador a una chica que es su obsesión y adoración... no podría considerarse... como algo grotesco? [Inspirado en la canción "Rotten Girl/Boy, Grotesque Romance" de Miku/Kaito] [A/U] [CielxLizzyxAlois]


_**¡Konnichiwa, Minna-saaaan! *se esconde detrás de un sofá***_

_**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Antes de que me maten por no actualizar mis Long-fics, debo aclararles que por la situación en que estoy (debiendo estudiar más y más, pero con algunos ratitos de mis fines de semana libres para escribir), prefiero usar mi tiempo para escribir los one-shots que desde hace tiempo tenía en mi cabeza y éste, es uno de estos pequeños fics (será two-shot) xD No digo que abandonaré mis fics largos, sino que como los capis de esos requieren más tiempo para escribirse y los one-shots o mini-fics no tanto, decidí ir "vaciando el barril de mi cabeza" y plasmando los mini-fics de uno a uno xDDD**_

_**En fin… Ahora, respecto a éste fic, me inspiré en una canción de Vocaloid de terror, llamada "Rotten Girl/Boy, Grotesque Romance", (También llamada "Stalker" resumida) cantada por Miku Hatsune y en versión masculina por Kaito Shion.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Quienes no conozcan la canción, copien y peguen éste Link **__**(solo lo de dentro de las comillas, borren los espacios, escriban pegados y sin comillas un ".", más un "com" y "/" entre las palabras"tube" y "watch")**_

_"h __tt p:/ /www. you tube watch?v=oGAvKv7AiB4"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El fic está inspirado en la versión masculina. La historia también será de Alternative Universe (A/U) y se insinuará CieLizz, AloLizz o en resumen: un fic de mi trío favorito CieLizzAlo :3 El primer capítulo será narrado desde el Punto de vista (POV) de Alois Trancy, quien aquí tendrá la misma edad que Lizzy y ambos serán un año mayores que Ciel. Peeero… también habrá Gore de por medio, los que conozcan la canción ya sabrán bien por qué TwT**_

_**En fin, disfruten el primer capítulo :D Y las fan-girls de Ciel, Alois y las fans de Lizzy… ¡NO ME MATEN! ;w; (?)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Tampoco me pertenece la canción "Rotten Girl/Boy, Grotesque Romance", sino a su respectivo compositor. Lo único mío es ésta historia y la adaptación/traducción de la canción anteriormente nombrada.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Insinuación de parejas CC x CC, o mejor dicho: CC x CC x CC owoU Alto contenido de Gore y de (intento de) terror psicológico. Clasificación T por muerte de personajes, (onegai, no me maten a mi también T.T) y quizás un poco de OOC.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[ONE-SHOT 01]**_

_**"**__**Grotesque Romance of a Stalker**__**"**_

_**("**__**El Romance grotesco de un acosador**__**")**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elizabeth Middleford y yo realmente estábamos destinados el uno para el otro… ¡Y todos lo sabían muy bien~! Cuando tuve el privilegio de ser admitido en la misma escuela que ella, hace cinco años, le prometí a Lizzy que me casaría con ella cuando fuéramos mayores. Ella no me había olvidado, incluso cuando se mudó a Londres. ¡Oh~! Cómo anhelaba su toque gentil, sus tiernos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, sus largos cabellos rubios cual oro, sus suaves labios sonrosados presionando contra los míos… sentir y descubrir más de su nívea y tersa piel, explorándola con mis dedos… Eso era lo que cruzaba por mi mente cada vez que íbamos a compartir un apasionado abrazo. Cada vez que un solo pensamiento de ella entraba en mi cabeza, mi corazón empezaba a latir violentamente, como si se tratara de una estampida de animales corriendo por la sabana. A menudo me ponía una mano en mi pecho y sonreía con ilusión, fantasía, anhelo, deseo… y también con éxtasis~

Ese día inicio como todos los usuales, con el leve detalle de que era sábado y por tanto no debía ir a clases. Me levanté de mi cama, perezosamente y restregué mis ojos con mis manos. Mi pecho estaba al descubierto, pues últimamente había agarrado la maña de dormir sin camisa y únicamente con mi pantalón puesto. Mis cabellos estaban algo despeinados, pero me daba igual… ya que no compartía mi departamento con nadie, desde que mi padre Claude, madre Hannah y mi hermano menor Luka fallecieron en un accidente, ahora vivía y me valía por mí mismo. Una vez me desperté por completo, me lavé la cara (en el lavamanos del baño) y me arreglé con mis ropas casuales, me miré en el espejo, para asegurarme de que mis cabellos estuvieran decentemente peinados (aunque solo por Lizzy es que procuraba ponerme lo mejor posible). Una vez centré mi mirada en el espejo, un chico de 17 años de edad, de piel nívea, ojos azules claros y cabellos rubios cortos, vestido con una camiseta blanca (con rayitas negras horizontales), adornada en el cuello por una pañoleta café-grisáceo, debajo de un sweater gris suave y con pantalón del mismo color de la pañoleta*(1) me devolvió la mirada. Alois Trancy en todo su glorioso estilo… y esa pañoleta me la había regalado Lizzy, por eso siempre la usaba… siempre~

Luego de cerciorarme de estar decente, me giré y ésta vez centré mi mirada en una foto entre varias, bastantes o demasiadas diría cualquiera, pero para mí eran pocas e incluso insuficientes. Quien se reflejaba y adornaba con su belleza innata, era la chica de misma edad que yo, de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabellera rubia (atada en un par de simpáticos moños rizados~), vestida con su usual conjunto de blusa rosa suave con bolados, junto a una falda corta blanca con flores esparcidas al azar de un rosa oscuro, calzando botas blancas altas y medias a rayas finas debajo*(2), la cual sonreía tiernamente, de esa forma que me encantaba… y enloquecía a veces… Ella vivía en una casa al lado de la mía, las alturas eran las mismas y las ventanas de nuestros cuartos quedaban viéndose una frente a la otra. No creo que Lizzy se diera cuenta de que yo vivía (literalmente) tan cerca de ella, porque si lo hiciera, estaría corriendo hacia mí con alegría.

Yo sólo sabía que lo haría, estaba completamente seguro. Después de todo, si me amaba lo suficiente como para recordar nuestra promesa, entonces seguramente lo haría, ¿no? Yo seguí haciendo cosas para asegurarme de que ella supiera que siempre la amaría y estaría dedicado a ella para siempre. Como mirarla a través de una grieta (apenas visible) en la pared de su casa y tomarle fotos a ella, cuando dormía o comía o jugaba con su gato o cualquier cosa, menos cuando se desvestía o duchaba, pues por más que la deseara (en todo el sentido de la palabra) no iba a cometer un atrevimiento así. Había escrito miles de cartas que declaraban mi anhelo por ella, (sin enviárselas) enyesándolas todas y cada una de ellas en mi pared, al lado de las ya nombradas fotografías. Todas las noches, antes de irme a la cama y todas las mañanas, al despertarme, me acariciaba la cara contra dichas foto y susurraba cosas, como que siempre íbamos a estar juntos o que la amaba… esa mañana no fue la excepción.

—Lizzy~… —susurré para mí mismo en un canturreo, mientras que acariciaba la fotografía, acercándome tanto que casi me frotaba sobre la horda de fotos que estaban pegadas de la pared de mi cuarto, haciendo uso de mi rostro. Bien sabía su preferencia a que la llamaran por tal apodo—. Te amo tanto que… algún te atraparé~

_**[…]**_

_«Para mí llegada a éste mundo,_

_La razón fue para lograrte conquistar._

_A través de estas paredes livianas,_

_Susurro en soledad que: te amaré…»_

_**[…]**_

Sabía prácticamente todo sobre ella, y con "todo, me refiero a TODO. Sabía su color favorito (el rosa~), su comida favorita, (los dulces~), su animal favorito (el gato~)*(3), la hora en que se despertaba y cuando se iba a dormir (salvo ocasiones en que tenía pijamadas o desveladas los fines de semana), así como el nombre de sus familiares y amigos. También conocía su raro gusto por las cosas "kawaiis", (ya fueran peluches o animales), así como su infantil disgusto hacia las ropas sombrías o de color oscuro y ni hablar de su (secreto y solamente conocido por mí -y sus familiares-) práctica de esgrima, sentía que eso equilibraba su personalidad y apariencia tierna, a una más firme y sensual. La hora en que salía al liceo y cuando regresaba de éste era la que más conocía, pues mi horario era el mismo que el suyo y estábamos prácticamente en las mismas clases. Eso y muchos más datos suyos los tenía escritos, impresos, archivados y los de mayor importancia… estaban pegados igualmente en la pared collage de fotos-cartas amorosas.

La razón de que hiciera todo eso, era porque deseaba ser el novio perfecto para ella y (bien aunque no teníamos una relación sólida aún) conocer todos sus gustos/disgustos, sin cometer errores o decir algo malo. No me era nada difícil recolectar todo lo referente a ella, por más pequeño o insignificante que fuera, lo archivaba y guardaba. Eso me era de gran utilidad e importancia, quería ser el único que conociera a Lizzy en plenitud, el único que la hiciera sonreír, el único que secara sus lágrimas o consolara en sus lamentos, el único que la acariciara, el único que la abrazara, el único que la besara… el único junto a ella, por toda la eternidad.

—Ansío tanto tocar tu cara y tenerte a mi lado… mi amor~… —susurré, en lo que acariciaba con mi pulgar una mejilla de "una" de las sonrientes _Elizabeth's_, pegadas de mi pared.

_**[…]**_

_«… Para mí recolectar cualquier dato_

_Importa, pues te empiezo a conocer._

_Junto a mí quiero tenerte en mi cuarto,_

_Tocarte… besarte… y mucho más…»_

_**[…]**_

Pero ese día… me desperté para descubrir que todo había cambiado. Yo había echado un vistazo a través de una pequeña rendija de su pared (y del cual nadie se cercioraba de que yo veía, pues estaba ubicado entre unos árboles y arbustos al lado de su casa), para ver su cara adorable. Grande fue mi sorpresa y aún más mi disgusto, rabia, furia… y celos… por algo que nunca esperaba ver. Ni en mis peores pesadillas o recónditos rincones de mi mente había cruzado tal idea. Lizzy estaba siendo acompañada por otra persona. Era un chico ciertamente guapo y menudito, con el cabello de un color negro-azulado corto y peinado hacia abajo, con sus ojos de un color azul zafiro y que vestía un conjunto casual de camiseta grisácea, debajo de una chaqueta azul, junto a pantalones de jeans y que calzaba tenis blanqui-negros*(4).

—¡Ciel, muchas gracias~! —Decía ella, con su voz animada y melodiosa, en lo que se abrazaba al cuello de "él", en lo que le recibió un paquete en sus manos, de lo que parecían ser dulces—. ¡El paquete y el lazo están muy kawaiis~! ¿Quieres que los comamos juntos~?

—Ehem… —el susodicho bastardo (cuyo nombre al parecer era Ciel) se aclaró la garganta, diciendo primero en tono algo serio—. No, esos dulces los compré para ti, Elizabeth…

—**¡LIZZY!** —Exclamó ella, en tono de reclamo e inflando sus mofletes, en un tierno puchero—. ¡Ya te dije que me digas "Lizzy", Ciel!

—E-está bien… Lizzy —dijo él, sonriendo leve pero con notable calidez.

—_«¿Có… mo?» _—Pensé incrédulo y para mis adentros, conteniendo mi ira, con mi ceño fruncido a más no poder—. _«¿Cómo le permites a ese bastardo dirigirse a ti por ese apodo, Lizzy? A parte de tu familia y __**AMIGAS**__… ¡Solo yo puedo decirte así!»_

El chico de ojos azules solo suspiró, en lo que pasó una mano por el pelo liso y rubio ajeno, sonriéndole leve pero cariñosamente a ella, cuando lo hizo… Lizzy se emocionó y se abrazó nuevamente a él del cuello, provocando que el susodicho Ciel se sonrojara levemente. A lo que mi amada rubia rió. ¿Por qué yo no podía pasar mi mano por su cabello de esa manera? ¿Por qué ella no podía mirarme con esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué yo no estaba en el lugar de "él"? La sangre que recorría mis venas hervía de la rabia, mi expresión generalmente tranquila se retorció en una mueca y ceño fruncido, de forma tan inhumana que seguro habría asustado a un matón... mis pupilas se contrajeron de completa furia, por la visión del beso suave y tierno que él le depositó a ella, en los labios, a lo que Lizzy sonrojó pero correspondió con gusto.

—_«¿Cómo pudiste… olvidarte de mí?» _—Pensé, con un toque de melancolía que fue sustituido nuevamente por rabia—. _«¡Esto no se quedará así!»_

_**[…]**_

_«… Menuda sorpresa, ¿tienes visita?_

_Es todo un amor, tiene encanto._

_Provocaba en ti tantas risas, que…_

_¡Le voy a matar, y luego a empacar!…» _

_**[…]**_

Oh, Lizzy… ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo mucho que lo amabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas a otro? Bueno… ¿Todavía lo quieres tanto como yo te amo a ti? Le tomé unas cuantas fotos bonitas a ese delicado chico, así como recolecté toda la información que pude de él, desde que lo vi con Lizzy. Descubrí que su nombre completo era Ciel Phantomhive, hijo de los empresarios de juguetes y dulces: Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive. Su edad era 16, era menor que yo por un año, por tanto, también era menor que Lizzy, aún cuando la superara en altura por una cabeza, pero era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que yo. Algo que me sorprendió, fue que le disgustaran los gatos… bueno, solo era alérgico a ellos y por eso prefería evitarlos. Pero lamentablemente y aun con eso, Lizzy no parecía odiarlo. Incluso descubrí cuál era su dirección, pues secretamente lo seguí en lo que caía la tarde y fufufu~ al parecer vivía en una mansión, aunque con padres empresarios esperaba algo así.

Lo espié algunos días, descubriendo que esa noche sus padres se irían en un largo viaje de negocios, por lo que Ciel se quedaría prácticamente solo en su hogar… acompañado de un sirviente suyo, una especie de "mayordomo moderno", Sebastián Michaelis se llamaba, de acuerdo a la información que recolecté. También tenía otros sirvientes más, un chef llamado Baldroy que cocinaba peor que la cantinera del liceo, un jardinero llamado Finnian que en vez de cuidar el jardín más bien lo incendiaba/destruía, una "mucama" llamada Maylene que aunque usaba gafas la dejaban aún más ciega que un topo, así como otro "mayordomo" pero que actualmente era el administrador y que era de origen japonés, Tanaka.

Una vez regresé a mi casa, sujeté una de las fotos del idiota de Ciel y encendí un fósforo, el cual de inmediato iluminó toda la habitación oscura, con su fuego brillante. El humo subía hacia el techo simultáneamente en lo que las llamas envolvieron todas las fotos de él, volviendo poco a poco la cara elegante del Phantomhive en la oscuridad carbonizada. Me reí para mis adentros, mientras me preguntaba lo que aquél chico estaría haciendo en éste momento, completamente inconsciente de mí… Me dejé caer de bruces sobre la cama, en lo que pensaba qué haría mañana y el resto de la semana, pues habría un "Puente"*(5) y tendría 7 días libres seguidos.

Más fotos de Lizzy fueron grabadas con cuidado a mi pared-collage, para permitirme ver su hermosa cara antes de dormir, así como me abracé a un par de muñecas de peluche (o de trapo) en las que pasé una gran cantidad de tiempo en hacer. Cogí una y besé sus labios con adoración, con el deseo de que esa muñeca de alguna manera… pudiera convertirse en Elizabeth… luego me puse a observar mi entorno, que consistía (literal y) principalmente en la cara de Lizzy. En la pared-collage junto a la ventana… había una reciente fotografía de ella y (para mi repugnancia) de aquél idiota Phantomhive. Sujeté un marcador de tinta permanente y rápidamente garabateé la cara de esa abominación con una "X" negra, pensando en sustituirla por la mía, tal vez mañana.

Sin embargo… miré el martillo y los clavos a mi izquierda, que reposaban al lado de la cama y en el suelo. No… mañana yo tenía _otros_ planes…

—Ciel Phantomhive… yo… —decía para mí mismo, observando fija y rencorosamente la foto que poco a poco se quemaba—. No dejaré que me quites a Lizzy… _jamás_…

_**[…]**_

_«… De esa persona fotos he quemado,_

_Me pregunto… ¿Qué hará justo ahora?_

_Sobre mí permito que hagas lo que quieras,_

_Porque te amo mucho, ¿cómo no lo puedes notar?…»_

_**[…]**_

A la siguiente noche, nuevamente me encontraba en mi cama, recién volviendo de una salida nocturna y en la cual llevé a cabo mis planes.

—Oh~ Lizzy… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —Preguntaba ya tirado de bruces sobre mi cama, aún con mi sonrisa en mi rostro… pero reflejando cierta tristeza en mis ojos azules claros… dirigiéndome a una de las pequeñas muñecas de trapo—. Yo te amo tanto… ¿y así me correspondes? Eres una niña mala~

Agité levemente y con diversión a la inanimada "Lizzy", de su pequeño y frágil cuello de peluche, en lo que ella me "miraba" fijamente y sin expresión alguna en sus "ojos" verdes.

—Nah… Bueno, ¿Sabes qué? No importa~ —sonreí ahora dulcemente, cerrando mis ojos y depositando un beso sobre los cosidos labios sonrientes de la "muñeca Lizzy"—. No podría enojarme contigo. Además… ya no hay ningún Ciel Phantomhive que se interponga entre nuestro amor~

Dije eso completamente seguro y sujetando con mi mano ajena a la de "Lizzy" un ya ensangrentado clavo, que retiré del interior de mi pantalón y el cual miré unos segundos. Me senté en la cama, sin molestarme en limpiar las manchitas de sangre que adornaban mis mejillas y sin borrar de mi rostro la perturbadora sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. Luego me levanté nuevamente, cargando a la muñequita rubia y al clavo ensangrentado en mis manos, coloqué a la primera en el suelo. Le dibujé una pequeña "X" con marcados rojo en su frente, en lo que coloqué la punta del clavo sobre tal sitio, alcé el recién cogido martillo con mi mano libre y… golpeé el clavo con fuerza, clavándolo en la "frente" y con mi rostro serio ensombrecido, con las pupilas contraídas y sin brillo alguno.

—Nunca podría enojarme contigo… Lizzy… nunca~ —una sonrisa "tierna" se dibujó en mi rostro, en lo que poco a poco respiraba jadeante… quizás fuera por el enojo o la adrenalina por mi anterior "asuntito", pero… estaba excitado y deseaba hacerle lo mismo a la Lizzy real—. Desearía desmembrarte… guardarte en una linda cajita… Y tenerte solo para mí~

_**[…]**_

_«… Ansío yo…_

_Empacarte…_

_Mi colección de ti completar…»_

_**[…]**_

El día siguiente, me levanté muy temprano y dejé un paquete en la puerta de Lizzy, en lo que una sonrisa loca de alegría adornaba mi cara. Por lo que había averiguado paralelamente a mi investigación del idiota de Ciel, los padres de Lizzy igualmente se ausentarían durante el "Puente" por "no-sé-qué" asunto (del cual no pude averiguar casi nada), su hermano mayor Edward no estaría tampoco (pues se había marchado a la Universidad tres días antes), por lo tanto… ¡Ella estaría solita~! Una vez coloqué el paquete frente a su pórtico, como no podía permitir que me viera, tan pronto toqué el timbre me escapé lejos y en vez de la comodidad de mi propia casa, me escondí entre los arbustos y observé a través de la grieta de su casa de nuevo.

Sin la apariencia preocupada y la alegría que por lo general tenía, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, fijándose en el presente por causa de la sorpresa. Completamente inconsciente de mis risas internas y dementes, detrás de la barrera que nos separaba temporalmente, ella arrancó la cinta y se desabrochó el embalaje. La visión que le esperaba sin duda le robó el aliento. El momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el "presente", ampliándose por el horror y su boca se abrió ligeramente, quedando entreabierta, me dejó extrañado. Llevó una mano temblorosa al interior del paquete y sostuvo un puñado del cabello negri-azulado, ligeramente ensangrentado y alborotado, mientras mordía su labio inferior en shock.

Yo sinceramente esperaba que ella apreciaría el regalo. Pasé una gran cantidad de tiempo en cortarlo, limpiarlo y dejarlo presentable a "él", como una manera de mostrarle lo mucho que la anhelaba a ella. Me aseguré de que su rostro no fuera mutilado demasiado como para asustarla, porque entonces ella no me habría de amar como lo amaba a "él"… o mejor dicho… como lo amó a él~ Ya dentro de mi hogar, lancé el pañuelo teñido de carmesí a un lado, suspiré de satisfacción por mi impresionante obra. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que un Phantomhive tan pequeño como él… tendría tanta sangre en su interior~?

_Sin embargo, aún cuando salí de mi rutina usual para darle aquél regalo tan exquisito, que estaba completamente seguro de que le gustaría…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Por qué entonces no me amaba todavía?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Por qué las lágrimas saladas resbalaban en cascada por sus mejillas, surgiendo desde sus enrojecidos ojos?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido el por qué yo seguía tan obsesionado con aquél chico, a pesar de finalmente haber causado su desaparición._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido que Lizzy continuara ignorándome. Aunque el tonto de Ciel ya no estaba en éste mundo… ¡Yo sí estaba aquí! Yo estaba aquí, esperando por ella, ¿por qué no podía darse cuenta de eso?_

_**[…]**_

_«… Dime, mi vida, ¿por qué ese llanto?_

_¿Qué te sucedió? Oh… ¿es por esto~?_

_Con cariño cargo la caja…_

_La cual muy pronto será tu ataúd…»_

_**[…]**_

Una idea despertó en mi cabeza, tan rápido como una bala siendo disparada por un arma de fuego, cuando mis ojos se posaron en una de las varias imágenes colgadas en mi pared-collage… una que salía ella jugando con un pequeño gato gris, con afecto. Ah, cierto~ Era una amante incondicional de los felinos~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yo le daría gatos, entonces~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos los días, dejé una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo y atada con un lazo de seda rosa, frente a la puerta de su casa. No fue una tarea fácil en absoluto atrapar a éstas criaturas, pero de alguna manera lo conseguí, sólo por mi amor~ Yo sabía que esto iba a funcionar, como cualquier chico le daría a su amada un regalito de vez en vez, para mantener su sonrisa, estos gatos sin duda lograrían lo mismo con Lizzy, yo estaba seguro. Sin embargo… cada vez que ella levantaba la tapa de cartón y posó sus ojos sobre el animal no-de peluche en su interior… con la cara pasando de la curiosidad al odio y al miedo, con su nariz arrugándose como si estuviera inhalando un hedor repulsivo, el resultado tampoco fue el que esperaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Por qué?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_No dejé que la cabeza fuera manchada por mucha sangre._

_**[…]**_

_«… Tengo un regalito para ti,_

_Lo coloco frente a tu portón;_

_La cabeza de un gatito muy tierno,_

_Porque sé en secreto cuanto los adoras…»_

_**[…]**_

A partir de ese punto en adelante, todo fue mejor para los dos, aunque ella duró en luto por un tiempo a causa de la muerte del Phantomhive. Lizzy por fin recordó el hecho de que yo existía y me había saludado como buen amigo. Finalmente, ¡mis fantasías sobre ella se cumplirían~! También ella me amaba, pero… por supuesto, era demasiado tímida para admitirlo… la chica humilde de la que me enamoré en el primer año de secundaria. Y no habría ningún chico de apellido raro, color de ojos "extravagante" o "lindo" cabello que nos impidiera conseguir el camino de nuestra (pronta a ser) relación comprometida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sin embargo… todavía había otros chicos… el único fallo en mi plan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Vi a Lizzy acompañada de otros "demonios", lanzándose miradas el uno al otro, junto al intercambio de pequeñas sonrisas. Debajo de la calma del rostro "adorable" de Alois Trancy, mi sangre hervía con fuerza. La furia brotaba dentro de mí, cuando me di cuenta de que nunca podría tenerla toda para mí, por mucho que lo intentara. Era tan atractiva, que otros chicos fueron atraídos a ella como si se tratara de un imán._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo podría culparlos?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ya no me bastaba con verla sonreír… ya no me bastaba con ver sus lindos ojos verdes o acariciar su cabello rubio… ya no me bastaba con abrazarla… ya no me bastaba con fantasear oírla decirme: __**«Te amo~»**__… ya no me bastaba con clichés así de simples… yo quería __**MÁS**__…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Después de muchas noches pensando en mi situación, una y otra vez, por fin llegué a una conclusión… algo que podría hacer para asegurarme de que Elizabeth Middleford por fin sería mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Para siempre._

_**[…]**_

_«… De esa persona fotos he quemado, _

_Me pregunto… si existió en verdad._

_Clichés "Te amo" yo no deseo escuchar_

_Pues solo lograrán náuseas causarme…»_

_**[…]**_

Después de otro largo día de escuela, llegué saltando a mi casa con una sonrisa alegre en mis labios, dejando al descubierto los dientes blancos que me caracterizaban. Hoy había sido un día mejor de lo que esperaba, Lizzy finalmente había decidido estar junto a mí, sin negarse siquiera. Yo no tenía mucho trabajo escolar que hacer de todos modos, así que tan pronto como me recibió en mi casa y la pesada puerta se cerró, arrojé mi bolso a un lado. Después de quitar el polvo de mi pantalón hacia abajo y alisar mi cabello de color dorado, con buen ánimo salté hacia mi cuarto principal.

Elizabeth estaba allí, sentada en una silla de madera y sin darse cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación. Me reí bajito, divertido de ello, pestañeando con inocencia y acercándome a ella con una sonrisa juguetona en mis labios.

—¿Cómo me veo hoy, mi amor~? —Le pregunté amablemente, acariciando su cabellos suaves y rubios con mi diestra, tras sentarme en la mesa, a su derecha. Como no recibí ninguna respuesta, me levanté de un salto y me reí—. ¡Vaya! Gracias, querida. ¡Creo que te ves hermosa también~!

Tras decir con ánimo esas palabras, acerqué mi rostro al de ella, depositando un suave, sereno y dulce beso en sus labios… Ah~ siempre había deseado hacer aquello. Pero como ahora la tenía para mí y solo para mí, podría hacerlo las veces que deseara. Tan pronto separé mis labios de los ajenos, le susurré al oído en un canturreo:

_**[…]**_

_«… Tuyo será…_

_Mi eterno amor…_

_Hasta el día en morir tú…»_

_**[…]**_

Y con eso, tras dejar una traviesa lamida en su oreja, salí del cuarto y me dispuse a preparar el almuerzo. Totalmente feliz de que finalmente, ella y yo, estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad. Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de éste servidor, Lizzy aún permanecía en la silla, al ceder e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante. La cinta adhesiva manchada de ligero carmesí que ataba sus muñecas y tobillos la sostuvo firmemente, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Sus grandes y sorprendidos ojos verdes miraban sin vida delante de ella, con eterna obsesión (ligada a temor) una foto mía, que dejé frente a ella sobre la mesa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Hagan de cuenta que era la ropa que Alois usó en el Ova "Making of Kuroshitsuji II", cuando lo "entrevistaron"~**_

_***(2) Arigato a mi amiga y kouhai, "Maly Sutcliff", por ayudarme con la ropa de Lizzy~**_

_***(3) Aunque bien se sabe que es a Sebas-chan a quien le gustan los gatitos, a Lizzy le gustan las cosas kawaiis, los gatos son kawaiis y encima debía hacer que fueran sus animales favoritos, de acuerdo a la historia de la canción~**_

_***(4) Arigato nuevamente a mi amiga y kouhai, "Maly Sutcliff", por ayudarme con la ropa de Ciel~**_

_***(5) Por "Puente" Alois se refería a que no tenía clases por una semana completa~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Y… allí lo tienen… ¿Les gusto? owo**_

_***se esconde dentro de un armario en el que se clavan varios cuchillos, tijeras, motosierras, navajas, hachas, tenedores y una zanahoria* (¿?)**_

_**Ya veo TTwTT En fin, mi 2do intento de Gore, espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado. Recalco, NO POR ESCRIBIR ESTO ES QUE ODIE A LIZZY, ALOIS O A CIEL. Los amo a los tres y recuerden que esto es Fandom… las fan-girls de Shieru y Aroisu, así como los fans de Lizzy… ¡PIEDAD, ONEGAAAAAI! ;w;**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, consejos, todo se acepta (menos amenazas de muerte o bombas atómicas) si quieren el siguiente capítulo, que sería el POV de Lizzy XD**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
